


Those Stars?  It Was Just A Little Magic

by the_madhatter



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Bad Ending, DJ - Freeform, F/M, Magic, Music, Requested, Smut, because im bad at writing, kitsune reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: Requested:  Okay so my idea is that Mr. World and Media send Tech to recruit someone. Sort of to redeem himself from the embarrassing jail scene. Well he is sent to find a very powerful Kitsune. One that is flawless in her illusions and magic, also one that is damn near impossible to pinpoint in one location. He succeeds and finds her in a techno rave like club. She is actually the DJ there, using her powers to create amazing shows and allows her ears and tails to be shown as most think it is just part of the act. Tech would enjoy himself, watching her and smirking when he would catch her smiling at him mischievously. After the club he would approach her and offer the deal, something she has heard many times in the past months. She agrees on one condition, that she gets to have him all to herself for one evening. And if he's lucky any other time as well. I think Tech would a bit taken back but would agree and boom sexy smutty goodness with a hot technical god and a sexy fox demoness.





	Those Stars?  It Was Just A Little Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Smutty Smut
> 
> Author’s Note: I think my hand slipped a little. This turned out to be one of my longer one-shots. Sorry about that. I do hope you enjoy though!

Tech was replaying the events of the previous day in his head over and over.  Just a loop of embarrassment and pain.  He’s better than that and sure as shit more powerful than they could ever dream of being.  He was the god of technology for fucks sake.  Technology was the world now.  But he had to mentally hit himself.  That kind of cockiness is what got him into trouble in the first place.  He had to be better than them, that included him being able to accept he made a mistake.  He also had to listen to them now, and that meant he had to go find some fox lady that could help them out.  He scoffed at the idea of being their errand boy.  Especially since the creature they wanted him to find was almost impossible pinpoint.  He exhausted the majority of his contacts but he finally got a lead after what felt like an eternity of searching.  In reality it could have been an hour or an entire week, he would never know though, since he had gotten lost in the waves of information. 

After he got the information he wanted, it taking more persuasion than he cared for, he headed to her city.  The whole time he was just hoping he wasn’t wasting his time.     

 

You walked down the crowded street of Chicago and took in the energy around you as you headed to work.  It was hard for you to tell what the night brought you, but with the club’s energy lately, you knew you were in for a treat.  You rented an apartment close to one club, so there was less of chance for you to be noticed walking back and forth. 

The kids who showed up to listen to you had come up to you after your shows and said you were as good as some guy who named himself after a rodent.  Apparently the rodent was famous so you took it as a compliment.  These were the kids who practically worshiped you after all, so you showed a lot of gratitude towards them.  They kept you going, and you always gave back to them.  You kept an eye on the more troubled ones, helped them when the needed you most; and they remembered your kindness and kept coming back to your shows. 

But the kids talked.  Your shows were getting more crowded as the weeks went on.  Your low profile was getting compromised and that’s when you decided you needed to hop from club to club.  To make things harder for the people looking for you, you never openly said which club you were playing at.  Tonight you would be at the one closest to your apartment.  Just because you were tired. 

When you walked in though, all of your tiredness faded and was replaced with the electric energy in the air.  Something was different.  The lights were brighter, the air around you was thick with excitement, and you could feel eyes on you as soon as you walked in.  Your world was changing before your eyes.  You had to adapt.  You took in a deep breath when you saw the owner was walking up to you. 

“Chad, good to see you.”  You greeted him with a smile, though you closed your body off from him and crossed your arms across your chest.  Your weight shifted to one leg. 

“Y/N, nice to see you too.  Thought you’d be at Titan tonight, what with your usual flip flop.  You don’t normally play the same place twice in one week.”  He was surprised to see you, though he tried desperately to not seem put out at your sudden appearance. 

“It’s called flip flopping for a reason, Chad.  You know I’d prefer to play one place, but given recent events, it isn’t an option anymore.”  You responded, your grin never faltering, even though he managed to make your skin crawl.  In the thousand years you’ve walked this earth only a handful of people had managed to make you feel this uneasy.  Chad ushered you to the back, where you normally got ready for your shows.  Tonight he was touchier than he had been in the past.  He hand was placed at the small of your back as the two of you walked to the small room.  With the flick of your wrist though, his arms was thrown away from you with a loud crack.  You turned to face him with mock horror. “What happened?”  You asked the man who was now doubled over in pain holding his arm.  When he looked up at you, you could see the faint glistening of tears in his eyes.

“I-I- I don’t kn-know.  I’m s-s-sorry.”  He managed to get the words out, though you could see it took a lot for him to do so. 

“Maybe you should go get that check, make sure nothing’s broken.”  You tried to sound as sincere as possible.  You knew you could do better, but he seemed to buy it.  Still holding his arm, Chad left you alone to prepare for your show.      

 

Tech stood outside the small club with a scowl on his face.  His source told him that the creature would be here tonight, but they weren’t sure when.  He had better things to do than sit in a cruddy techno club all day and wait for someone who might not even show up.  “I’m so much better than this.”  He sighed, but walked in anyway.  He had to redeem himself.  He had to show Media and Mr. World he was better than what they thought of him.  He could admit he had a large ego, but that wasn’t his fault.  He was the god of what drove people today, his large ego was inevitable. 

He walked in and, if it was possible, the scowl on his face would have grown.  It looked like it had on the outside, run down and overused.  The few people inside looked as young as he did, some of them even younger.  There were a few older looking people behind the bar, but that was it.  It was still relatively early though, so there was a chance more people would show up.  “It probably looks better in the dark.”  He commented, heading to a secluded booth to wait. 

While Tech sat there, there had been a few people who came up to his booth and offered to buy him a drink.  He wasn’t interested now.  He was working.  Any other time though, he would have at least given them a thought.  But right now he was working and they were all distractions.

It was getting late and he wanted to leave.  Just as he was half way to the door though, the atmosphere changed around him.  Slowly the lights switched so the room was darker and had a golden glow.  The people around him started to crowd towards the front of the room, but the sense in the air was almost calm.  Tech made his way back to his seat, he would be out of the crowd there, but he still had a perfect view of the make shift stage.  There was a bass that started to move the club; the lights soon pulsed along with the beat slowly shifting from the calming gold to various other colors as well.  Now he actually believed he was in a techno rave club.  The cruddiness from before, barely noticeable now, in the pulsing technicolor lights. 

 

You appeared on stage just as the beat dropped.  Your audience though you had come up from the floor, but that was because they didn’t know better.  Your ears and tail were out, but that was your signature.  They all thought it was a costume.  As the lights pulsed your golden fur almost shimmered.  You let the music play on, occasionally adding slight changes to the mix.  You were just starting your show after all.  As you looked into your audience, a young man who had been sitting in the back, though he had picked a spot that was directly in front of your sight line, was smirking at you.  You immediately had the gut feeling he wasn’t a mortal, and he wasn’t here for the show.  But he was a cute one so you decided to work your magic on him.  You locked eyes with him, not being able to help but returning his smirk with a devilish grin of your own.  It was then when you locked eyes you knew what he was here for.  Even the gods had a way with showing their emotions behind the eyes. 

Your music moved through them.  Touched their souls and they begged for more.  With every beat their hearts matched the rhythm you set and then they were yours.  You could feel their energy flowing though you.  Their love and adoration is what allowed you to perform so well.  With every flick of your tail, every twitch of your ears, new sights fell before them that made them want you more.  You dimmed the lights with the twist of your tail; the golden glow flooded the dance floor.  Then you faded into the next song, it was a slower number you picked out to really let your light show stand out.  With one of your hands raised, you flicked your wrist slightly and stars started to appear on the ceiling.  You made the club seem roofless with the way you showed the night sky.  All of the kids just thought it was fancy lighting and technical effects.  The stars started to dance with the beat now.  They grew brighter as the tempo increased, and faded as it slowed down.  You decided now that you had their attention on the stars you would switch the song.  You had enough practice now to know how to seamlessly change songs, your timing was perfect every time.  The beat turned more seductive and your stars took the hint. 

You looked over to the man sitting down, his smirk grew even wider as he watched you perform.  But you had a few more tricks up your sleeve to really impress him.  Your hips started to sway with the music, and it was then that you started to conjure up some figures made from pure star light.  They took their shapes among the crowd and moved with the masses.  You looked back up to see the man was no longer smirking and his mouth was slightly open.  “Perfect.”  You hummed.        

All light tricks and illusions in their conscious mind, but in the moment it was magical.  The lights formed pulsing figures, moving along with the crowd.      

The rest of your show went on like that.  Similar magic with the lights, but anything more would have seemed too suspicious.

After the show you disappeared to the back room.  You were wondering where the boy had gone, since he had left before the end of your show, but that question was answered when you found him sitting in front of the mirror across from the door.  “How, may I ask, is it that you have found me?”  You questioned the man who had yet to look at you.

“I have my sources.  And you aren’t so inconspicuous these days.”  He motioned to your ears and tail and then to the room that was chanting your name for an encore.

“We all have our forms of worship.”  You shrugged, finally walking in and shutting the door behind you.  He was fully looking at you know, you could feel him trying to figure you out.  “Let me guess.  Media has sent you.  She has been trying to get me for years, you know.  These last few months she has been more of a pain in my fucking ass.  But I continue to tell her that I am doing just fine on my own.  There are ways to adapt to the advancement of mankind.  You.  What is it you do?”  You stood before him with your hands on your hips, tail swishing as you spoke. 

“I-I am Technical Boy.  You know that new thing the Internet?  I do that.”  He grew more confident with every syllable.  You couldn’t help but smile and quirk up an eyebrow. 

“You do the internet?  Tech.  Do you mind if I call you tech?”  You didn’t wait for an answer before continuing, even though you could see him open his mouth to protest.  “You are new.  You have yet to see what life is like being a god.  Though I suppose life for you will be much different, seeing as how you must evolve and adapt daily.  I have only had to do that every few hundred years or so.  But we have that in common, Tech.  We adapt.  We find ways to get their minds to love us.  We must stay relevant or we will be forgotten.  I do agree with Media on this idea.  But I do not need her.  I will not join her fight against the old ones, for they are my people.  Tech, do you see where I’m going with this?”  You finally stopped speaking to see he was completely and utterly focused on you.  When you went silent he shook his head to almost snap himself out of his trance.

“Media has told me to offer you, this.”  With the wave of his hand you were standing in a pixilated stadium, the faceless people chanted your name and it was like you were actually standing among thousands.  You blinked and faced him, the illusion disappeared and you could see the shock on his face that you had managed to make the scene disappear. 

“I’m aware of Media has to offer.  What do you have to offer?”  You asked, sauntering over to him, seeing his face immediately flush red. 

“You’re joking right?  Who do you think I am?”  He was downplaying all the emotions you could see behind his eyes and managed to only look slightly flustered and aggravated.  You could see he wasn’t used to this type of interaction and it showed.  He was either the one doing all the talking or he was with his fellow new gods.  This was something else entirely. 

“I think you’re a very powerful man, in a very powerful position.”  You flashed him a flirtatious smile and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“What do you want from me?”  He searched your eyes for anything, but after your years of practice the only thing you let show behind them was mischief. 

“One night.  That’s all I ask from you is one night.”  You made the proposition sound so easy, the words slipped right off your tongue.  Your tail was now caressing the back of his leg as you stared into his bright blue eyes.  You could feel his hesitance; it consumed him as the wheels in his head turned to sort through his options.  “I can see your power, Tech.  I can feel you’re under appreciated.  I’ll appreciate you.  Everything you do; and everything you say.  You have influence over their minds.  You have control over their lives.  I can see that.  But they, your fellow new gods, can’t.  Can they?”  You asked, and while you were talking you managed to get him seated in the chair behind him and you were straddling him now.  “One night, Tech.  That’s all I ask.  Then I can help you.  I can help you show them what you’re made of.  And as I result, I suppose I’ll help your fellow gods so they can see that you are worthy of being their equal.”  You gave him a lopsided smile. 

He was looking at you and you weren’t sure what he was going to say.  But, he made no move to get you off of him so you saw that as a good sign.  “You better not be fucking with me.”  Was all he managed to say before you brought your lips down on his. 

And for a moment, as you tried to deepen the kiss, he was unresponsive.  You pulled away, puzzled.  “You can have your one night.”  He finally agreed, and you held out you hand to seal the deal.  He was hesitant at first, but took you hand in his and shook.  Then he was the one who pulled you close and pressed his lips to yours. 

Tech was gentle at first, which surprised you since the energy he put off when you had first seen him was that of an arrogant man.  The arrogance, from your experience, did not make for gentle lovers.  After a few minutes, you decided you wanted more.  You wanted to see the man you made a deal with.  So you pulled away, and slipped out of your shirt, tossing it to the floor beside you.  You waited for that energy again, peering into his eyes and challenging him. 

He was staring right back, and you could see he searching for something in you as well.  What he was looking for, you had no clue.  His hands did, however, find your chest even while staring into your golden eyes.  You ground your hips down on him, you broke eye contact and instead kissed his neck.  “How did you make the stars?”  He asked, his head fell back. 

“Magic.”  You moved up and whispered in his ear. 

Tech moved his head up now.  You looked up to see him searching the room for something more comfortable than the chair the two of you were sitting on.  “My place is just down the street.”  You offered.  He nodded his head and the two of you were on the front step to your apartment building in an instant.  He was surprised you managed to do that, since it was something he hadn’t seen from anyone like you before.  Not that he could say he had met anyone like you before.  “This way.”  You grabbed his hand and led him inside the building.

The rest of the trip to your apartment and into your bedroom was a blur and the next thing you knew he was pushing you down on to your bed.  The pair of you had managed to strip down to nothing from the time it took you to walk in and get to the bed.  You quirked an eyebrow up and his and took your bottom lip between your teeth.   His hand made its way between your thigh, the whole time he was watching you.  At first he was unsure but it wasn’t long before his smirk matched your own.  Tech was growing more comfortable in your presence.  He watched you closely as he flicked your pearl of nerves.  He ran his finger through your folds and your back arched on the mattress. 

He slipped one digit inside you, and almost immediately after he was plunging a second one into you.  The gentleness from before was gone now.  He was cocky and aggressive.  Tech didn’t wait before he was satisfied you were ready for him.  He pulled out his fingers rather abruptly, looked to you for an okay, and when you nodded he thrust his member into you with some force.  Your claws out now, dug into his back.  He winced slightly, but you digging into his back only caused him to move faster.            

Tech gripped your hips and pulled you closer to him.  The two of you occasionally letting out moans of ecstasy as he moved himself deeper into you.  One of his hands moved from your hip and he started to rub the pearl of nerves between your legs, still keeping his pace.  You started to feel the pressure build up inside you.  Tech felt your body start to shake beneath him and slowed down.  His fingers expertly worked your core as his member filled you up with every agonizingly slow thrust.  “Tech, fucking move.”  You growled, pushing your hips down on him.  He obliged with a grunt, though you could see he wanted to make this last longer. 

It wasn’t long before he had you quivering beneath him again.  You felt the pressure building once more.  Then you were seeing stars.  Your body tightening around him, the crashing wave of bliss making you lose control.  There were stars around the two of you now.  Tech looked around you with awe, and when you were coming down from your release he pulled out of you.  Still hazy, you managed to grip his member and work him with your hands.  Then you sat up and took him in your mouth, it was long before he was tensing up from your touch and you could feel him wanting to let go.  “Go ahead, baby.”  You had taken him out of your mouth and urged him to let go.  He did with a grunt and you could feel his hot seed on your chest. 

You moved him so the two of you were lying on your backs and your head was rested on him.  “We should-“  You started but he stopped you. 

“I would like to see you again.”  You could hear the insecurity in his voice.  “If that would be okay.”  He added. 

“We should.  I would love that.”  You agreed, looking up at him and seeing his face was flushed red.  “We certainly have all the time in the world.”  You smiled.  He looked down at you when you said that.  Not realizing, for a moment that you two did have a lot of time ahead of you.  He had just assumed you would want the one night and then you would be done with him.  That you would be off with Media and Mr. World, and he would be back to where he started.  But now he was sure you were good on your word and you would help him. 

He saw a future with you by his side.  The two of you could be powerful together.  But he also felt content at the idea of you helping him and then leaving.  You were a once in a lifetime experience.  He knew he would never meet another being like you but the thought of losing you didn’t bother him.  He just knew somehow that that’s how you were.  So he would take every day he had with you and cherish it.  Praying for another moment with you, and hoping it would be just as magical. 

“You aren’t going to be rid of me just yet, Tech.  So you can save those thoughts for distant future.”  You snickered up at him.  He looked down at you with shock.  You were in his head, and he didn’t care.  He was a completely different person with you.  Which could be a good thing, right?          


End file.
